


You're an idiot

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have a really special way of sharing their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an idiot

„What are you doing there again?“ Sherlock asked with a slightly teasing voice. John smiled but he didn’t turn around. Instead his fingers were hovering only millimetres over the keyboard until he could remember the exact words he had wanted to write down. “That thing you hate so much” he replied while the screen filled itself with words under his gaze, words that were his and Sherlock’s life. Well, at least a big part of it.

“How could you possibly do something I hate” something murmured very close to John’s ear. John hadn’t heard that Sherlock had come so close so suddenly and now he had to take a deep breath to cure himself from the shock. But he couldn’t be really mad at Sherlock, especially not when Sherlock rested his chin on John’s head and read the blog entry John was writing right now – with low sounds of disapprove.

“So?” John asked, but he was rather hopeless in regards to Sherlock’s opinion. He never liked what he wrote. Sherlock sighed and climbed across the back of the couch to drop by next to John. They had moved a bit of their furniture in the last days, but John had the quiet idea that Sherlock had only agreed to that to have more opportunities for his indoor-parkour-thing. Sometimes this man acted like a squirrel.

“I’d prefer to say nothing about this. It would just get me into trouble again” Sherlock mumbled and leant his head against John’s shoulder. His voice sounded really exhausted and tired. John frowned, saved the unfinished document and closed his laptop before he pushed him under the couch. “Try to sleep a little. You’ve been awake for far too long.” “Only because you don’t let me sleep at night” Sherlock replied grumpily and snuggled up closer against John as he put an arm around him.

“That’s not true” John protested while he tried to ignore the fact that he blushed a bit. He still hadn’t quite gotten used to Sherlock being a little...direct in this way. “It is.” John laughed lowly and placed a kiss on Sherlock’s forehead. „You’re an idiot.“ „You too.“ It was their own way of confessing their affection without really saying it. Until now it worked out quite well.

“Seriously. Sleep a bit. I’m staying right here.“ „All right“ Sherlock gave in. With a low sigh he closed his eyes and allowed his head to rest at John’s shoulder while he ran his hand through the dark locks of his boyfriend. John was asleep several minutes later; the view of a sleeping Sherlock was too calming to keep your eyes open.

 


End file.
